


like vines (we intertwined)

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Size Difference, Worship, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Hades and Persephone, in the garden.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	like vines (we intertwined)

**Author's Note:**

> listen I just love it when. characters are in love. and are very sweet with each other.

The Queen’s garden is, by Persephone’s own decree, open to all residents of the House of Hades. Generally speaking. Just now, however, she has swung the iron gates shut with a wave of her hand and drawn her husband out of view of those inside. He follows, warier than she, but made eager by the light in her eyes.

With a dip of her gaze, she bids him to kneel. He glances hesitantly towards the entrance—they are truly hidden from view—and upwards towards the balcony—invisible through the thick cover of the pomegranate trees. When he looks back at his wife, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Trust me, Hades,” she admonishes.

He swallows. “Yes, my Queen,” he says, and lowers himself to his knees.

It is worth it for her radiant smile; it is worth it for the way she strokes his hair, gently, all the care and nourishment she carried down with her from the surface centered on him alone. Hades himself has no knack for such care, the receiving or the giving of it, but Persephone’s warmth insists steadily that he try. And so this is how he does so, with quietness and humility under her attentions.

“I had an idea,” she says as she brushes the furrows from his brow. “Since you seemed so fond of the rope last time. May I try something?”

“Anything,” he assures her.

“All right, then,” she says, and takes a deep breath in.

Persephone’s power over growing things lives in her breath. Hades has seen her close her eyes and draw plants from the earth by pulling air into her lungs. And he sees it again now. Thick, woody vines push their way out of the dirt at his knees and begin to wind around his calves and thighs. He tenses and shifts, partially out of surprise—but partially so that Persephone might know his strength and correctly calibrate the strength she exerts in return. The vines creak slightly at his movement. Then, at a subtle gesture from Persephone, they grow thicker and firmer, more constraining. Hades cannot move again. They wind up his body, holding his torso as steady as his legs, tightening enough that he is aware of their presence even through his chiton. Instinctively, he folds his arms behind his back, gripping his own elbows. A smile dances across Persephone’s face and she bids the vines to bind him there, as well. Soon he is encased, held motionless by her magic.

He is left with only the freedom to turn his head and look down at himself. “Will they last?” he asks, not familiar with the intricacies of his wife’s domain. “After we are finished here, I mean.”

“Unfortunately not. This breed can’t thrive down here, least of all when I’ve grown them so quickly, but they’ll hold for now.” Persephone runs her hands over the vines encircling his chest, and in the wake of her touch bloom berries as red as blood or rubies. They are a fitting match for his crimson chiton, one that almost invokes a flicker of pride or vanity, and Persephone smiles at the sight of him. “Pity that neither of us has a skill for portraiture. I would love to preserve this sight, hang it in our chambers.”

Hades rolls his shoulders, as well as he can in this state. (Not terribly well, although the inability is not unpleasant.) “Do not jest about this, Persephone.”

“I assure you, I am not jesting.” She plants a smiling kiss on his lips, winding her hands into his hair where it tumbles down to frame his face. The certainty and gentleness of her touch leaves him shivering. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Then in that case…”

She steps back abruptly, and without further comment rids herself of her ornate black gown and most of her jewelry. Hades casts another concerned look toward the balcony, but she cups his chin in her hand.

“Hades,” she says, “look at _me_.”

Which is not such a terrible order to obey. The earrings and bracelets she has left in place only enhance her luminous skin, her knowing smile. The sight of her revealed makes Hades tremble with the desire to hold and to touch. “What may I do for you, Persephone?”

She smiles with her hands on her hips. “You mean besides letting me admire the fantastic view before me?”

“You would not need to remove your own clothing to do so,” Hades points out.

She laughs. “Well, you’re right about that!” And then she steps forward, places one hand on the vine encasing Hades’ right shoulder, and hoists herself up his kneeling form. She doesn’t stop until she is perched, kneeling herself, on his shoulders, her hands resting on his head to preserve her balance. Her navel is directly in front of his eyes, her sex inches from his mouth.

“Persephone,” he breathes.

Her fingers trail through his hair. “Worship me, my Hades,” she says.

And so he does. He buries his mouth against her, his tongue searching, the taste of her on his lips filling him with a heady need for more of her. Above his head, she moans, her knees shifting and clenching to keep her balances where she is, and he would hold her up except that he’s still held in place by her vines. She tilts her hips towards him and he answers with slow dedication, with admiration and humming against her skin. When her thighs begin to twitch around his face and her hands in his hair grow more grasping, he only redoubles his efforts until she is gasping out his name.

As her climax releases her, she curls over and wraps her arms around his head, still trying to catch her breath. He presses his cheek to the inside of her thigh.

“My Queen,” he murmurs. “I would hold you.”

“Mmmmhmm,” she mumbles back, indistinct in her pleasure, and the vines around him loosen. He raises his arms and cradles her back, and she lowers one leg and then the other from their perched position. He guides her down to the ground and kneels over her and even the way he dwarfs her, inevitably overwhelming, cannot erase the joy from her face.

“I’m happy to have you, Hades,” she says as he trails one hand down her front. She shivers when her coaxes her legs open, offering her more. “I hope you— _ah_ —won’t ever forget that.”

“I doubt that I ever could,” Hades says, and there on the mossy garden ground he resumes worshiping his wife.


End file.
